


Demon Lord

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Knotting, Violence, demon tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Hermione gets captured by the Death Eaters and is about to be sacrificed to summon their Demon Lord.  Too bad for him that is exactly where she wants to be, they may not survive.





	1. Demon Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hermione could smell her blood on the air, and it was making her a bit lightheaded.  The continuous chanting all around her did nothing for her focus and only made her heart race.  Her plans were nearly perfect, and she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Not that the black-robed Death Eaters knew that.  They thought they were clever to catch a virgin witch for their sacrifice.  They were so delighted to use her blood and body to summon their demon Lord into this world.

She whimpered knowing it would only be a little longer before he came to take what they offered, but she had her own plans, and they may not survive.

They had dressed her in white also translucent cotton robes and let her wild curls hang free against the stone under her.  She was chained to the altar with iron cuffs around her wrist, ankles, and neck. Each of the cuffs had tiny spikes on the inside that irritated her skin and made her bleed.  It was why she could smell her blood so freely in the room.

Two of the crowd stepped up to her place, and she looked up at them with faked fear in her eyes.  She had to play her part until the very end, or they may stop things before she had gotten what she wanted.

“Please?” She asked making her voice quiver as she looked up at the masked figures.  She knew exactly who they were: Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Lucius was the leader of this cult, and his son Draco had earned his place of honor by ‘tricking’ her into revealing who and what she was.  She may ask for the younger to be spared; he had been useful after all.

“Your begging will only please our Lord,”  Lucius said as he held his hand out fo the dagger that Draco held.  “Please continue as long as you can.” He added darkly obviously trying to scare her.

She cried out and brought tears to her eyes as she played the perfect victim for their rite.  The older man pushed up her robes to reveal her legs, stomach, and sex to the cold night air. She worked to put up a fight that he would believe without actually trying her full

“The more you struggle, the more you hurt yourself.”  Draco cut in sounding almost hoping she would keep fighting.

The dagger was as sharp as a scalpel, and she almost didn’t feel it when Lucius started to carve ancient summoning runes down her stomach then snaked then down her legs.  She was shaking now, and she hoped they would take it as shock because she no longer had the energy to keep up her ruse.

“Get the iron.  Lord Voldemort must be sure the virgin is meant for him alone.”  Lucius said from what seemed like a great distance as Hermione floated on the cloud of pain and want.

Her legs were roughly parted a short time later, and she thought maybe more from the crowd had joined them to hold her down as a red-hot iron was brought to the skin on her upper left thigh.  She knew exactly what they were marking her with, and she didn’t have to fake the scream of agony that accompanied being breaded by the Demon Lord’s mark. She would forever be marked by the skull and snake of Lord Voldemort, and only that thought brought her to the other side of her pain.

“She is ready,”  Lucius said, and they pulled her robe back into place as she lay limb on the stone altar.  She wondered how much of her blood stained the pretty write fabric now, but knew he mattered very little.

The chanting got louder, and Hermione breathed in the scent of the incents as they were lit.  Everything these fools did now would bring her closer to that which she wanted most in the world.

The moment everything went silent, she could feel the high power of the demon as he was pulled into the realm of mortals for the first time in fifty years.

When she felt cool energy approach her, she opened her eyes to look up into the most beautiful face she had ever seen.  The Demon Lord was upside down by her view as he stood at the head of the altar, but she didn’t care what view she had of him.  She was finally getting to see him in the real world. His eyes glowed as red as her blood and features were the perfect sharp edges of her dreams.

“I offer myself freely to my Lord Voldemort.”  She said knowing this was her only chance to take control of the rite before the Death Eaters tried the same thing.

A cold smile formed on the demon’s immaculately sculpted lips.  “My clever little witch. I have looked forward to our meeting since you were born under my sign.”  He told her in a soft voice the others in the room could not hear. “What do you desire of your Lord?”  He asked his fingers brushing the curve of her cheek.

“Only to serve as your bride.”  She said as blood pounded in her ears.

“Oh, Hermione I will give you the world.”  He told her sounding more than pleased by her response.

“We offer this virgin witch to you, our Lord Voldemort,”  Lucius said stepping towards the altar not knowing that her demon bargain had already been accepted and she no longer would do as payment.

The demon Lord looked over at the man and tilted his head this way and that.  He was a predator who had discovered a new kind of animal and was deciding if it was food.

“What do you desire of your Lord?”  Voldemort asked as he seemed to be the kind that enjoyed playing with his meal.

“Power my Lord.  We wish to rule over all humanity.”  Lucius answered, and Hermione watched the amused glint in her demon’s eyes.  She wondered if the elder Malfoy noticed.

“I will enjoy my prize; then I will give you all exactly what you deserve.”  He promised as his hand moved to the collar on her neck and he brushed his fingers over the metal.

“As you wish my Lord.  Her life soul and body belong to you.”  Lucius replied formally, and she could hear him move away once more.

She watched him move around the altar so that he could climb up between her legs.  When he looked down at her, he licked his lips and watched her with an expression that made her body clench around nothing.  She had saved herself for him, saved herself for this moment, and she wanted nothing more but to feel him finally inside of her.

When he leaned over her, he grasped the robe by the collar and quickly ripped it open all the way down the front.  She lay entirely revealed to his hungry eyes. She let out a whimper as she wanted to reach up and touch him, but her restraints kept her bound.

He took her ankles in his hands, and the cuffs fell away in his grasp.  She watched with fascination as he moved her legs up and turned to lick the blood from her ankle.  His tongue seemed to burn her skin, and she let out a small cry as her body started to shake once again.

“Please?” She begged as she didn’t know how much more teasing she could take.

“You will take as much as your Lord desires.”  He said answering her thoughts and words in one.

“Yes.”  She gasped before he turned to the other ankle and gave it the same treatment.

She whimpered in need at the burning only made the heat of her core cry out to be filled.

“I could get drunk on your blood my bride.”  He told her in a husky voice. “And they’ve provided so much of it, I just might.”  He added as a dark promise that only served to make her whimper more.

He shifted then, and her legs fall and wrap around his waist.  It was only then that she could feel just how naked he was. She purred and arched her back wishing to explore the hardened shaft of his cock against her, but he kept her just out of reach of what she wanted most.

“In my time, you will have all you wish.”  He told her as he leaned over her form. He unhooked the collar and tossed it aside as well so that he could lick her neck with his devilish tongue.

“My Lord.”  She asked as she worked to press her chest into his, giving him whatever access to her neck he desired.

“Such a pure corrupted soul.”  He told her as he licked her blood from his lips.  “You will be my bride, and my mate and our brood will own the world.”

He kissed her then for the first time, and she whimpered opening herself to his demanding lips.  His tongue tasted like copper and sin, and she moaned as she could lose herself in this kiss. He pulled back only when she felt like she was about to pass out and smiled down at her.

“Not yet my pet.  I want you to feel every moment of our first breeding.”  He told her and pulled her hips so she could finally feel the full length of his manhood.  He was already hard for her, and she whimpered not knowing if she could take so much at one.

“You will take all I have to give.”  He promised her as he aligned himself with her slick cunt.  “You will welcome my seed and be my wife with this act.” He explained and everything was making her want to push back against his hold.

“Yes. I am yours.”  She said as she looked into crimson eyes.  “Please make me yours?” She begged. She was so close, so very close to finally having everything.

He took her slowly, almost lovingly, filling her with his massive demon cock until he hit the resistance of her innocence.  He let her body adjust to him them, enjoying the feel of her heat wrapped around even the small part of him.

“Do you think they are enjoying the show?”  He asked reminding her for the first time that they had an audience.  “What do you think we should do with them, my bride?” He asked lowly just before he shifted his hips forward and tore the last of her barrier.

She let out a cry and swallowed the pain.  He stretched her beyond what she thought she could take, but it still felt so good to feel so full of him.

“Most of them are a blight on your name.”  She said between gasps as he slowly shifted deeper and deeper inside of her.  “I would bathe in their blood if you so desired.” She offered as her voice trembled.

“Most?”  He asked with a groan as he finally bottomed out inside of her.  He stilled his hips then and moved to hiss along the skin of her neck and chest.

She whimpered, wishing to touch him, but he had not yet released her wrists, and she would not ask if he did not want to give.

“Most?”  he asked again as his thumb moved to the inside of her thing and brushed against the brand they had burned into her skin.

She screamed, and her body tightened around him making him hiss in pleasure.

“The pup maybe could be taught some manners.”  She said knowing she was being punished for not answering quickly enough.

“Lucius Malfoy, come forward, I wish to share my treat.”  He said as his thumb pressed harder into her brand.

She cried out and shook her head not meaning the old peacock.  “Not…” She started before he leaned down and took her lips to cut off her words.

He had started to move inside of her, and the slow mix of pleasure and pain was making her lightheaded once more.

“It is an honor, my Lord.”  The elder Malfoy said as he reached the head of her altar.

“Disrobe, and you may use her mouth as I use her cunt.”  Voldemort offered as she sat up again and made her whimper under his slow and steady thrusts.

She watched with horror as Lucius pushed off his robes, his cock already standing at attention from watching his Lord use her for his pleasure.

“Open your mouth pet.”  Her demon Lord ordered and smirked down at her as she complied with his demand.

The man grinned down at her lewdly as he pushed his cock towards her face, but before he got anywhere close to touching her a spray of blood-drenched her face and chest.  The taste of it was heavy on her tongue as the man slumped forward in shock.

Lucius' throat was slashed, and he continued to spray blood over her.  Hands moved from her hips to her breasts, rubbing and smearing the aristocrat’s blood into her chest.  She knew clumps of it would be matted in her hair. When the man finally fell out of sight, her eyes shifted back to the demon inside of her, and he grinned down with red speckled over his chest as well.

“Oh, Lord Voldemort.”  She moaned his name and smiled.  “Thank you.” She gasped licking the blood from her lips as she could feel her core coil in the crest so near her first peak.

“I like you bathed in their blood.” He decided, leaning over her once more as his cock was taking her with unrestrained need.

Everything ended in white bliss as she trashed against him at the taste of his lips once more.  She could hear the panic in the room now as the other tried to run for their lives. But their fear only added to the beauty that was her pleasure.

She felt him grow inside of her and he stopped his thrusting as a knot of if cock wouldn’t allow for any more movement.

“Mine.”  He kissed as he flooded her womb with his seed.

“Mine!”  She growled back, the moment she had been waiting for her entire life was finally here, and it was better than she could have ever imagined.


	2. Bloodlines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

She felt so full of him that she couldn’t help but pant.  Everything should have been pain at that moment. She was cut, bruised, burned and scarred, but all she could feel was what seemed like a never-ending supply of come filling her body as the large knot of his cock kept it all inside of her.

“My Lord!” She gasped relishing the moment with a satisfied smile on her face.  “You feel so good.” She told him in a breathy voice.

She could still taste Malfoy’s blood on her lips, and he made her already stretched body tight around his rod.

He moved his lips from hers and licked the blood with his tongue that no longer seemed to burn her skin.  “You were made for me Hermione.” He told her as he was finally able to pull out of her. “And now you are mine forever.”  He added licking more of the blood from her chest.

She purred and turned her head to the side to give him better access to her neck.  With the collar gone she could look out at the stone circle the cult had used for this ritual.  She knew where she was, even though they had taken great pains for her not to know where they were bringing her.

The circle was now empty, the rest of the cult fleeing as soon as Voldemort had killed their leader, save for a lone figure kneeling with their head bent down.  They waited patiently for their lord’s judgment it seemed, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the fact only one of thirteen was brave enough to stand their ground.

“Only one.”  She said bringing her Lord’s attention to the kneeling figure.  From the distance and the robes, the cult members wore she couldn’t place which one it was, but she hoped it was her favorite.

“You.”  Voldemort drew the attention of the masked figure, the person looked up and showed a familiar mask that made Hermione smile.  “Remove your mask.” He ordered as if the thing annoyed him.

He pulled off of her form and finally undid the cuffs holding her hands so that he could pull her into a sitting position.

“You look positively radiant, my bride.”  He whispered as he helped her off the altar.

She was still sore from everything that had happened that night, but she worked hard not to show any pain as her Lord led her towards the kneeling blond.

She must have been a site smeared with his father’s blood and completely exposed to the night.  The ripped robe still hung on her shoulders but hid nothing of her form.

“What should we do with this one?”  The Demon Lord asked as he let go of her hand to circle the prone figure.

“This is the pup I was telling you about, my love,”  Hermione said and smiled as Draco stiffened at her reference.

“I did not touch her my Lord.”  He said quickly, and she almost laughed as the boy thought she was trying to get him killed.

“But there was an opportunity?”  Voldemort asked, stopping just out of Malfoy’s site.

“The night I found out she was a virgin she had thrown herself at me, but I resisted knowing she would please you.”  The blond answered quickly.

“Ah, so that is why you like him.  He is the one you used to get yourself chained to my altar?” He asked looking at her over Draco’s head.

Hermione watched the boys expression as he took in these words and couldn’t help her pleased smile as he realized she had tricked him.

“Yes my Lord.”  She agreed with a nod.  “He was useful, may I keep him?”  She asked playfully, as she met the demon’s eyes.

Voldemort hissed, grabbed Draco by the hair and jerked his head back to expose his neck.  “I don’t like to be jealous dear wife. He may serve you only if we make him less of a man.  He is much too much of a tempting morsel to be serving my bride otherwise.”

Hermione shook her head as she moved around Draco, careful not to touch him before she pressed herself to Voldemort’s side.

“I will never be unfaithful to you my Lord.  You have ruined me for all other men.” She told him honestly as she kissed his neck and shoulder.  “But we have used for his manhood. You can only stay if this realm for as long as at least one mortal serves your will.”

“I would swear my bloodline to your service my Lord,”  Draco said quickly, he was always a bright boy. “And gladly cut off any part of myself that broke your trust.”  He added trying to sound braver than he was.

“I would make you eat the hand that touches what is mine in a way that displeases me.  Do you understand boy?” Voldemort hissed threateningly. “Then I would fuck you myself to take back what you had taken from me.”

“I understand my Lord.”  He whimpered as he was at the end of his short supply of bravery.

The demon Lord let go of him after that and turned to Hermione with fire in his eyes.  His hand tangled in the mess of her hair and he made her look into his beautiful red eyes.  “Then I would fuck you with his blood still on my cock and deny you true pleasure for at least a century.”  He threatened.

“I don’t want anyone’s cock but yours.” She swore to him and tried to lean up and kiss his lips, but he did not let her move any closer.

There was a growl low in his voice, and his whole demeanor turned much more predatory.  Hermione wondered if he would use her again that night to secure his dominance and claim.  She hoped he would.

“What of those who fled my Lord?”  Draco must have gotten some spine back as he drew the demon’s attention back to him.

“What of them?”  Voldemort asked, his eyes not straying from her.

“What will you do with them?”  The boy asked in a worried tone.

“You will help us track each of them down, and I will decorate my wife with their blood and gore.”  He promised before ravaging her lips with his own as if he was hungry for her taste and could wait no longer.

“Some are probably regrouping back at the house.”  Their loyal man said making Hermione whimper as Voldemort pulled away from her lips.

“Let us go see, this house.”  The Demon Lord said sounding amused.  “If these fools think they will be safe there, it is a wonder they knew how to summon me at all.”

“There are ancient wards set into the stone my Lord,”  Draco explained. “No otherworldly being may enter without an invitation.”

“Than you will draw them out.”  Voldemort hissed tightening his hold on Hermione in his anger.

“No need.”  She told him trying to sooth the beast.  “We are on the Malfoy estate my Lord. Draco is the heir; I am sure he will invite you in.”

“Of course my Lord you are welcome anywhere that is mine.”  Malfoy supplied and got to his feet hesitantly.

Draco entered the study first with Hermione just behind him.  Tom wished to listen to the group before they knew they weren’t safe from his attention.  She had left the remnants of the robe at the stone circle, but she was not yet ready to get dressed or bath.  Tonight was a night of power for a wild witch like her, and stalking around nude and covered in gore made her a powerful and intimidating figure even with her small size.

Draco had supplied her with the dagger they had cut the runes into her body, and she held the ritual blade against the back of his neck.

There were three pacing the study, and they stopped an argument as Draco entered.

“Nephew!  Thank goodness…”  The woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, stopped short as she saw Hermione holding the boy at the knife’s blade.

“The slut!  What did you do to our Lord?”  She snapped forgetting about her the boy she moved to attack before Hermione poked Draco hard enough that he gasped.

“Take another step, and he dies,”  Hermione told the woman. She noticed then the other two were her husband and his brother.  “If he is your Lord then why not go out to meet him?” She asked using Draco as both shield and threat.

“Miss Granger I think we all need to calm down,”  Rabastan said as he put his hands in the air. “It seems our Lord finds you even more worthy than we originally understood.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t work together now.”

“I am not working with that slut that stole our Lord with her common blood and looks.”  Bellatrix snapped her eyes ever leaving Hermione’s form. “You will suffer at my hand wench like the trash that you are.”  She promised, and Hermione poked her blade into Draco’s neck a second time to make him yell.

“Rodolphus shut your wife up before she gets herself into worse trouble.”  Rabastan snapped and glared at his brother.

“She’s right Bast,”  Rodolphus argued and sneered at Hermione.  “Put down the blade before we hurt you, twit.”

“I get tired of these games my dear,” Voldemort said as he entered the room with a sigh.  “They are not saying anything interesting at all.”

“How?!” The group asked all taking a step away from the Demon Lord.

Hermione dropped the blade from Draco’s neck.  There was a magnetic pull towards her Lord and she could herself pressing her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I was invited by someone truly loyal to my service.”  He said as he ran his hands over Hermione’s bare chest and she purred into his chest.

“She couldn’t invite you into this place, only a blood relation of the Malfoy…”  Rabastian gaze shifted to the now unguarded blond, and his eyes went wide at whatever he saw in Draco’s eyes.  “Mercy.” He exclaimed and fell to his knees. “We were only scared, my Lord. You killed our leader, and we could not understand what he had done to displease you.”  The man explained quickly.

“The witch has bewitched you, my Lord.”  Bellatrix hissed as her eyes stayed firmly where the demon’s hands traveled over Hermione’s skin.

“Shut her up Rolph!”  Rabastan growled from his spot on the ground.

“Dear I don’t think…”  Rodolphus tried to step forward and take his wife’s arm, but she quickly pulled out of his grasp and moved closer to the demon.

“My Lord I will do anything to please you, I could satisfy you so much better than this useless witch!”  She exclaimed ignoring both her companions.

“What do you think we should do with them my pet?”  Voldemort murmured in her ear so that only she could hear his soft words.

She shivered at his hot breath brushed over her neck and shoulder as he spoke.  He was like a drug to her, he both focused and distracted her in a delicious combination.

“They all ran from your power, my Lord.” She said and turned in his embrace so she could look up into his sharp features.

As they had moved into the house, he had formed clothes around him as if he could make shadow solid and he wore a black robe much like that of the others in the room.  His felt like silk against her skin.

“They all wished to control you and turn you into their slave my Lord.  Lady Lestrange wishes to keep you as her boy for her enjoyment.” Hermione smiled at the outraged scream behind her.  “Let me serve you and your pleasure. Let me kill her and offer her blood.” Hermione asked hopefully.

The Demon Lord smiled down on his bride knowing she was still high on his darkness.  He wondered if she would ask so prettily to kill people for him in the morning. His knuckle brushed against her cheek as he looked down into her innocent looking doe eyes.  Her request juxtaposed with her innocent looks made him hard. He wanted to feel her wrapped around him once more but fought the urge to push to her knees just then to deal with the others in the room.

“I want her,” Voldemort said, his eyes flashing to Bellatrix, which made the woman smile and Hermione frown.  “Draco, have the woman prepared for me.” He ordered his servant dismissing the two with a wave of his hand. “Dress her in white.”  He added as the blond hesitated at the door.

Bellatrix passed out of the room with a predatory smile thinking she would show him some pleasure his wife could not.

Hermione was giving him a hard look, and there was hurt in her eyes as well.

“Do I not please you, my Lord?”  She asked softly as her eyes flicked between his face and the door that the other woman had just left through.

“Your soul belongs to me my dear, but I find it a precious thing I wish to protect.  Hers I will break and devour, and you will enjoy the sight.” He assured her with a smirk.  “But you may play with the two that are left. I wish to see how you will end or save them.”

Hermione watched him for a long moment before turning her attention back to the two men.  They were both very still watching the demon and his wife and waiting for any chance to escape.

“Not here.”  Hermione pouted after a moment of looking around.  “What if I get their blood on the books.” She said as if ruining a book was a far worse sin than killing a man for the pleasure of it.  To her, it seemed it was, and Voldemort enjoyed that about her as well.

“If that is what you wish my dear, we can kill them wherever you like.”  He said kissing her neck, unable to keep himself from tasting her as she deliberated the men’s deaths.

“I don’t think they’ll willingly follow me…” She pointed and closed her eyes as he words ended in a moan.

“Run,”  Voldemort commanded the men.  “Or stay, and  _ I _ will kill you.”  He added with a laugh.  Both men shot out of the room knowing they were not going to get a better offer.  “Better my sweet?” he asked with a grin.

She smiled up at him with delight.  She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she took off after the grown men.

Between the powers, she had always had as a witch and those added by becoming his wife; the men had no chance of getting away from her.  The idiots both headed for the front door and she easily locked them inside and cornered them in the hall.

She pinned them against the door with the sheer force of her will and slowly stalked towards them as her Lord followed to watch.  Hermione licked her lips as her greedy eyes flicked between the two men. There were no precious books to save them from a bloody death now.

With a turn of her hand, Rodolphus' body flipped so that his head was inches from the ground.  Another wave and a huge antique vase was moved under him. All the while she stalked closer and closer.

As she neared him, she tilted her head this way and that as she decided his exact fate.

“My wife was right; you are nothing but a worthless bint!”  He snarled and spat at her.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed at him, and she stabbed him in the shoulder. The wound was deep and would kill him in the end, but it would take him a while to die.  She would be able to make him suffer for days, maybe weeks if she was careful. Her eyes traveled the ruby stream of blood that flowed into the vase and smiled.

She turned back to her Lord for his response to her actions.  “Does he have to die quickly, my Lord?” She asked in a soft tone.

With a turn of Voldemort’s hand, the man started to scream as if he was on fire.  She turned quickly back to look at him and smiled as she saw nothing more wrong with him.  She sighed as she enjoyed the music of his pain.

“And the other?”  He asked as he looked at the still pinned Rabastan.

Hermione turned her attention to the second man and licked her lips in thought.

“I am sorry for my fear, for running.  Please don’t kill me.” He begged, and she sneered at that too.  The weakness disgusted her. He was not worthy to serve her Lord and husband.  She took her knife and slit his throat cleanly. The only mercy she had for the man was that he died so much faster than his brother.

The blood sprayed a little as she cut him and she was spattered in a fresh coat of red before it drained onto the floor at her feet.  She licked the coppery taste from her lips and smiled as she pushed her fingers against the fast bleeding wound.

She sucked the finger into her mouth and rubbed her thighs together as she closed her eyes.  The man tasted the same as Lucius, and the taste would always remind her of the passion and lust of her first time.

Voldemort moved up behind her as he noticed her need rise.  He would always keep his wife satisfied with blood and sex. Her would keep her greedy soul smeared with it until only he could fulfill any need within her.

“On your knees my dear.”  He whispered in her ear as he pushed her down with a hand on her shoulder.

She complained to him easily and turned to face him.  She knelt in the pool of blood and looked up at him with an eager smile.  He pushed his robes aside to present his large phallus to her as if he was giving her a great gift.

She leaned into him without being told and started to lap at his shaft as her hands explored his testicles.  He enjoyed how curious and eager to learn she was, he had waited for the perfect wife, and she was finally his.

He reached behind her and cupped both hands to catch the red ichor and drink from her kill as she pleasured him.  He smeared his face with it, satisfied with her sacrifice to him. He drank greedily, as she explored with her sweet little mouth and gave her the freedom to discover how to please him best.

When he had his fill of the blood, his hands drifted to her hair, and he took more control of her movements.  She opened her mouth, and he moved her onto his cock. She did not disappoint as her tongue rolled over him most deliciously.

“Such a fast study.”  He groaned as he forced her to take more of him.  He knew he was too large for her sweet little mouth, but she wrapped her hands around his shaft trying to accommodate for what she couldn’t take.  With a hard push, he forced her to gag on him and growled in pleasure as her hands tightened as she fought for control.

He pulled her head back from he smiled down and wiped away the spit from her chin.  “You will learn how to take everything I give you my pet.” He promised as one of his hands kept a tight grasp of her hair.  “Would that please you?”

She was panting hard as she looked up at him with her lovely doe eyes.  “Yes my Lord. I will learn everything you have to teach.” She promised eagerly.

He then let the rest of his clothes dissipate from his form as he lowered himself to his knees with her.  He took her lips in a hungry kiss as his hands moved over her luscious body. It had already been too long since he had fucked his bride, he needed her again, and she needed him.

She moaned and keened as he touched her and smeared her with the lifeblood of the man handing behind them.  When he threw her to the floor, she arched her back and spread herself of him, basking in the sticky gore that excited them both.

He was on her a moment later; her legs hitched over his shoulder as he drove himself into her slick heat.  She cried out, still so new to the acts of lust that he was giving her was as much pain as he was pleasure.  He would have her addicted to both in the end.

He braced his hands next to her head as he altered his pace between slow and hash.  With her hands free this time they explored his chest and shoulders. Her nails drove against his skin whenever he hit a point that made her cry out.

He would never be gentle with his mate, but he knew she was strong enough to take him and that brought him all the more pleasure.  When his knot grew inside of her, she let out a little whimper as he continued to try and thrust. They were locked together now, and there would be no parting them until he had planted more of his seed deep within her tiny form.

“Beg.”  He ordered it took all of his control not to let himself come.

“Please?” She gasped under him her eyes rolling back in her head as he own peak was a breath away.  “Please Master fuck me. Please please fill me with your essence!”

“You will bear me a brood of demons and rule this world forever at my side.”  He growled as he shifted his hips to work to send her into climax before him.

“Yes yes yes!”  She screamed her body tightened and pulled around him as her orgasm crashed over her.

He came then, filling her with him, making her the vessel of his bloodline for the second time that night.


End file.
